Teka Teki Silang
by Pikumon
Summary: "Bisakah kau membantuku?" "Eh? Na-nani!" "Y-yes, I will." Akashi & Furihata [WARNING OOC, Typo(s) and many more] Hope you like it and mind to RnR? SANKYUU


**Teka Teki Silang**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" "Eh? _Na_-_nani_?!"

**[WARNING OOC, Typo(s) and many more]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Hope You Like It**

* * *

**Kriiing! Kriiing!**

Kerasnya deringan jam weker membuat seorang pemuda akhirnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia bergerak kecil, mencoba meregangkan sendi dan ototnya. "Engh.." erangan kecil terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Matanya mencoba untuk terbuka, mencoba meresapi cahaya yang baru ia terima.

Liburan musim panas baru berjalan beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ia masih tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Selama liburan ini ia hanya beristirahat di rumah dan beberapa kali mengunjungi teman temannya karena takut mati kebosanan di rumah kecilnya.

Ia mengerang sekali lagi, lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tidur _queen size_nya yang nyaman nan empuk. Berjalan dengan gontai menuju dapur, perutnya telah memberontak untuk diberi makanan yang layak.

Ia mengambil beberapa makanan dari lemari pendinginnya untuk dimakan. **TING!** Begitulah yang terdengar begitu makanan dinginnya telah selesai di panaskan. Ia segera mengambilnya dan mulai mengunyahnya perlahan.

Panas. Bukan hanya mulutnya yang merasa kepanasan tetapi juga badannya terasa begitu panas. Suhu matahari yang memang di atas rata rata ini membuatnya mengeluarkan bulir bulir keringat yang cukup banyak. Bahkan, sebuah pendingin ruangan pun tak bisa menghilangkan kepanasan yang melandanya.

Sungguh, ia merasa kebosanan di sini. Sepertinya, ini adalah musim panas yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Seandainya saja seseorang yang jauh di sana menemaninya.

Rasanya ia iri pada teman temannya yang sudah memiliki kekasih, sebut saja Kuroko dan Kagami, kabarnya mereka akan berliburan di pantai, atau mungkin yang lebih tua darinya, Kiyoshi-_senpai_ dan Hyuuga-_senpai_ akan berlibur di pegunungan, dan Mitobe-_senpai_ yang menemani Kagome-_senpai_ selama liburan di apartemennya.

Pada akhirnya ia pun tenggelam dalam khayalannya. Berharap dalam diam agar ia segera memiliki kekasih yang seperti dibayangkannya.

"Andaikan saja aku memiliki kekasih yang perhatian seperti Kiyoshi-_senpai_, atau _tsundere_ seperti _shooter_ Shutoku." tanpa sadar ia berucap. "Mungkin seperti si _zone user_ Too Gakuen yang –mungkin—bisa mengajariku bermain basket, atau sang violet raksasa dari Akita yang manja." lanjutnya. "Ataukah yang seperti Akashi-_san_—"

"Apa maksudnya seperti aku?" hingga akhirnya khayalannya dibangunkan oleh suara familiar di sekitarnya.

Begitu mendengarkannya iris cokelatnya mencari sang pemilik suara, wajahnya menggelengkan kesegala arah, hingga akhirnya ia melihat seseorang di sofa empuknya.

"A-Akashi-_san_?!" dan ia tersadarkan.

Badannya bergerak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari bangku kecilnya di ruang makan dan berjalan menuju sofa yang sudah memiliki pemilik di sudut ruang tamu kecil di sana. Begitu sampai, ia pun mendudukkan diri di samping pemuda yang sedang asiknya membaca koran.

"Kau tak sopan, Kouki." protes pemuda di sampingnya, membuat raut bingung tergores nyaman di wajahnya. "Seorang tamu yang datang dari jauh kau biarkan kehausan begitu saja." lanjutnya.

Begitu mengetahuinya, sang 'Kouki' dengan segera mengambil beberapa minuman dingin di pendingin ruangan. Begitu kedua tangannya penuh dari minuman yang seakan ingin membekukan jari jarinya ia segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"I-Ini." ucapnya seraya meletakkan kedua minuman itu di meja kecil di hadapannya. Sedangkan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Akashi masih saja keasikan dengan koran di hadapannya, seakan tak menganggap bahwa ia berada di sekitarnya.

Bermenit menit ia berada di samping Akashi tetapi ia masih saja tak diperhatikan dari sepasang _heterochromatic_ indah itu. Meskipun ia telah melakukan hal hal bodoh sekalipun, seperti tidak sengaja memakan selembar kertas atau yang lainnya.

Merasa bosan, akhirnya Furihata pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang _captain_ Rakuzan itu yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tetapi, baru saja ia akan berjalan selangkah, tangannya terasa ditahan.

"Jangan pergi dulu." suara datar itu terdengar. Tanpa penolakan dengan cepat ia kembali duduk di sofa nyaman itu. "Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya ringan. Tangan berselimutkan kulit putih yang indah itu memberikan Furihata selembar kertas koran. "Isikan." perintahnya.

Sekali lagi, tanpa penolakan ia segera mengambil kertas koran itu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sedikit tak mengerti. Terlalu banyak tulisan di kertas itu. Dengan cepat kembali jari jari putih itu menyentuh kertas korannya. "Teka teki silang itu." jelasnya.

"Baiklah, tu-tunggu." ucapnya mengambil sebuah pulpen yang diulurkan oleh Akashi. Sepasang mata cokelat itu bergerak, mencari pertanyaan yang belum dijawab. Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya kini sedang membuat sebuah lengkungan _limited edition_ di bibirnya.

_1\. Kata yang digunakan untuk menyatakan penawaran dalam waktu sekarang dan yang akan datang (future)_.

Ia mulai berfikir. Matanya melihat deretan kotak kotak kosong yang menjalan ke bawah. 'Empat huruf' pikirnya. Alisnya mengerut tanda ia tak mengetahuinya. Tetapi, tak mau menyerah, mencoba terus mengingat dan menebak.

"Konsentrasi, Kouki." Akashi bersuara, seakan menyemangati pemuda Chihuahua di sampingnya. Hingga akhirnya jemari Furihata mulai bergerak, mengukir beberapa huruf di kotak kotak kecil itu. Kata pertama **will**.

_9\. Antonim milikmu (Bahasa Inggris)._

Pertanyaan yang singkat tetapi jawaban yang cukup sulit. "Hmm... Antonim milikmu?" tanpa sadar Furihata berfikir seraya mengucapkan pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadanya. "Berarti.. milikku." sekali lagi ia berucap. Hingga ia mengukirkan senyum bangganya begitu menulis pada kertas abu abu itu. Kata kedua **mine**.

_2\. Seseorang yang membaca tulisan ini (Bahasa Inggris)._

Ah, lagi lagi bahasa Inggris. Matanya menelusuri kotak kotak kecil itu, tiga huruf. Pertanyaan yang cukup susah menurutnya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba untuk melakukan konsentrasi ekstra. "Ah ya!" serunya. Tangannya kembali mengukir di kotak kotak kecil itu. Kata ketiga **you**.

"Cukup pintar juga kau, Kouki." senyum simpul terukir di wajah tampannya. Sungguh, inilah yang membuat Furihata merasa sangat beruntung, karena ia dapat bersama dengan seseorang yang menurutnya sangat sempurna. "Kata terakhir, Kouki."

_4\. Menjadi (Bahasa Inggris)._

Sungguh, setelah membaca semua pertanyaan dalam teka teki silang ini, ingin sekali rasanya Furihata mengamuk dan berkata, 'mengapa semua pertanyaannya harus berbahasa Inggris? Bukankah kau bisa berbahasa Inggris?' akan tetapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Takut sebuah benda psikopat tiba tiba melayang dan memisahkan tubuhnya.

Ah, lupakan, kembali pada pertanyaan yang akan selesai. "Bukankah ini mudah?" oh tidak, kalimat mematikan keluar tanpa izin dari bibir tipisnya. Dengan cepat ia menulis di kertas itu, takut saat orang tuanya berkunjung ia sudah menjadi benda cair berwarna merah. "Su-sudah." tutupnya. Kata terakhir **be**.

Begitu selesai menuliskannya, dengan tangan yang bergetar ia memberikan kertas abu abu yang tipis itu pada pemiliknya. "Kau pintar juga." sekali lagi, kalimat memuji itu berhasil membuat rona merah tercetak di pipi mulusnya. "Satu lagi, bisakah kau membacanya dari pertanyaan pertama, kedua, keempat, dan kesembilan secara berurut?" pintanya.

Dengan cepat Furihata mengambil kertas koran itu. Membaca jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diminta oleh Akashi. Hingga ia menyadari sesuatu, 'bukankah itu pertanyaan yang telah ia jawab sedari tadi?' tanyanya.

"Ahh, uhm, _a-anoo_." Ia mulai membacanya, jawaban pertama. "Uhm **will**—" ia memutuskannya, lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua. "**will you**—" kedua iris cokelatnya mencari jawaban nomor empat. "**will you be**—" dan yang terakhir, pertanyaan ke sembilan. "**will you be mine**." ucapnya.

Tunggu dulu, "Eh? _Na-nani_?!" dengan cepat ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya kini telah memerah sempurna, bagaikan tomat yang sudah matang dan siap dipetik dan dibelah.

"Kouki." namanya disebut, maka dengan reflek ia menggoyangkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Mungkin aku tak perhatian, _tsundere_, bisa menemanimu bermain basket setiap saat, atau mungkin manja seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi—" perkataannya ia putuskan. "—Tapi, **will you be mine**?" tutupnya.

Ingin rasanya ia melompat dari jendelanya, atau mungkin melempar pendingin ruangan yang benar benar tak berfungsi itu. Sungguh, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan meledak menjadi kepingan kepingan kaca berbentuk hati. Kedua telapak tangannya kini ia angkat dari wajah manisnya. "Eh? _Na-nani_?!" sekali lagi, kalimat itu kembali terlontarkan.

"Kau tak mau? Baiklah." dengan segera Akashi berdiri, seakan ingin meninggalkan Furihata dalam diam. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya tiba tiba terasa seseorang menariknya, menjatuhkan pelukan hangatnya pada kemeja abu abunya. "_Y_-_yes_, _I will_." jawabnya.

Dan, musim panas yang menyebalkan bagi Furihata Kouki kini telah berubah menjadi musim panas yang tak akan dilupakan olehnya. Karena, sekali lagi, ia jatuh pada perangkap sang singa merah di dalam pelukannya

* * *

**The End**

* * *

AKASHI SAMA FURIHATANYA OOC AKUT GAK SIH?! /capsjebol

Padahal tadinya maunya bikin yang multichap, tapi malah jadi kelebihan gini:V kepanjangan gak sih? Kegajean gak sih? Piku dapet idenya pas sahur tadi loh:" jadi pas sahur langsung ngetik ajah:V lagi lagi AkaFuri haha, Piku suka AkaFuri sih, mereka manis –ssu hohahihuhe *senyum mesum/ditendang* Sebenarnya ini mau Piku post pas Furifuri udah ulang aun tapi karena ngegreget pen post yowes dipost deh:V huhahiheho. Jadi, ceritanya hari ini Piku ngepost dua FF AkaFuri haha-_-

Akhir kata, sankyu udah baca, and mind to review;))))


End file.
